Unfinished Business
by lindseyluvshaji
Summary: “ I would have died on June 20, 2066, at the age of 67. Instead I died Oct 28, 2007 in a car crash it exploded on Houser way. I was 16yrs old and I was afraid to face my fears so I didn’t. At least this is what he says. inukag inurin
1. Chapter 1

Unfinished Business

Summary: 16yr old Inuyasha is dead, but he realizes he still has unfinished business. He must find a way to tell them but how since he is no longer alive how will he tell his parents what going on in their family. How will he say good bye to the one he loves? How will he let go!!!

Chapter 1: Am dead

He says I died at the wrong time. Am not sure am dead to begin with. I'm lying on a bed in a round, white room and I can't move. There are people around me, dressed in wired grey robes the hold me down. Not with their hand, but with something. I stare up to where the ceiling is supposed to be. There no ceiling, only sky. A pale, bleach-out sky vibrating with an eerie, glow. Like a plane atrium ceiling before a show starts. There are colors. They quiver and ping and make a wind chime kind of music.

"I'm dreaming right?" o one answers out loud. Instead I hear his voice in my head and this is what he says.

"_There are five exit points in life in any one life. Five, when a person can die and, not mess with the," Big Plan."_ You should have waited for exit point five." Now he speaks into my ear. His breath is hot on my skin No am not gay "if I had waited I would have died on June 20, 2066, at the age of 67, by fucking choking on a dame grape. What a way to die killed by a little fruit. Instead I died Oct 28, 2007 in a car crash it exploded on Houser way. I was 16yrs old and I was afraid to face my fears so I didn't. At least this is what he says.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So wat do u think do u like my story pls review tell me if it good or not so I can stop now oh Haji is hot so is Inuyasha is hot sexy bro to by bye


	2. Chapter 2

Unfinished Business

Summary: 16yr old Inuyasha is dead, but he realizes he still has unfinished business. He must find a way to tell them but how since he is no longer alive how will he tell his parents what going on in their family. How will he say good bye to the one he loves? How will he let go!!!

Previously

Chapter 1: Am dead

He says I died at the wrong time. Am not sure am dead to begin with. I'm lying on a bed in a round, white room and I can't move.

There are people around me, dressed in wired grey robes the hold me down. Not with their hand, but with something.

I stare up to where the ceiling is supposed to be. There no ceiling, only sky. A pale, bleach-out sky vibrating with an eerie, glow. Like a plane atrium ceiling before a show starts. There are colors. They quiver and ping and make a wind chime kind of music.

"I'm dreaming right?" o one answers out loud. Instead I hear his voice in my head and this is what he says.

"_There are five exit points in life in any one life. Five, when a person can die and, not mess with the," Big Plan."_ You should have waited for exit point five."

Now he speaks into my ear.

His breath is hot on my skin No am not gay "if I had waited I would have died on June 20, 2066, at the age of 67, by fucking choking on a dame grape. What a way to die killed by a little fruit.

Instead I died Oct 28, 2007 in a car crash it exploded on Houser way. I was 16yrs old and I was afraid to face my fears so I didn't. At least this is what he says.

Chapter 2: I meet my dead Grandma

Fear pounded in my chest. For a minute, I wonder if he's right. Nah. I'm dreaming. The robed ones take colors and put them in my body.

The red shit gives me a jolt like diving naked in a cold pool on a hot summer day. The green it feels like when you come out of the water and wrap yourself in a towel; comfortable and warm. The blue makes me sleepy.

Sleeping is something am very good at. Then I drift off to sleep. Its either a dream or I'm coming down. Except I haven't touched anything in over two weeks, except the beer I had four cans of bud before I took off in my dads car and six more, that I remember , before kouga and I had the race.

And that's all I do remember

Then nothing…

The nothing part scares awake. I struggle to sit up. "Where am I? What's going on?" hands hold me down. A wind touches my face: I can't hear what the people around me are saying.

Then I hear a voice I haven't heard in over three yrs. "Keep your shirt on Inuyasha, you'll know everything soon enough."

"Gran"? I can't move to turn my head so Gran appears above of me, but she doesn't look sick or wrinkled. She looks way too young to be Gran, except the beady eyes are the same and the large bumpy noise.

"It's me, Inuyasha. Dame your timing's bad." Frowning, she puffs on a cigarette. "I've got five hundred on Devils pride in the seventh.

You could have waited for the race to end before getting antsy." Gran fades in to a buzz of gold light someone talking to her.

I hear muffled like someone talking under water. If I were dead and in haven Gran wouldn't be gambling. She wouldn't be cranky.

And she wouldn't still be smoking cigarettes. Or maybe Gran went down instead of up. And I followed her, Gran is back. Her frown is gone.

She's **SMILLES.** This is a dream all right. The only time Gran smiled is when she won a track meet when she was younger in the photos my mother showed me when I was little.

Gran was always cranky even before she got lung cancer. "Excuse me, young man." Her smile slips. "I was never a cranky old bitch. And this is no dream Inuyasha you're deader then a doornail."

Theirs more gold buzzing Gran fades again, but she returns in three blinks. "Let me try this again.

Taking your fathers car was a stupid move. Not to mention drinking all those beers just to inprees kagome by driving like a lunatic.

You are dead, Inuyasha. You are not going to wake up in your own bed late, like you always do.

You will never again rush out the door half naked. You will never use your charm to get a good mark, avoid your chores or impress the girls." Gran turns, she's speaking to someone I can't see.

"HIS MY GRANDSON I CAN SPEAK TO HIM HOWEVER I WANT." She turns back to me. "Face it you took exit point 2.

But the next two yrs of your life were goanna bee tough. Tougher than anything you'd go through in the next sixty years.

You thought it would be too hard. So you bailed. No surprise there Inuyasha, you always did take e the easy way out."

Seeing Gran Makes me feel better. But not in the way you might think. The thing is I don't believe the live after death. I figure when you're dead, you're history.

But kagome- she's my girlfriend – kagome thinks that when were met by the dead people who loved us the most.

Remember this makes me a feel way better.

Gran loved us I guess, in her own way. But she loved the horse and herself more.

She wouldn't waste her time setting on heaven welcoming committee no way in hell or heaven or whatever.

"This has to be a dream Gran you don't even look like **YOU." **"You think I like looking old?" When didn't answer she adds "Being dead has its advantages.

I don't need oil of Olay any more, plus I can have all the cigarettes I want. And there's a race going on somewhere. Yeah right.

"If I were dead I would have seen the white light like everybody talks about" kagome told me about that too.

"You cheated yourself by leaving to early in more ways than one." "Dying by a grape would have been less violent.

You would have lived long enough what you were supposed too learn. Then when you died, you would have gotten the whole shit.

Maybe even an angel or two." She clucks her tongue. "Even I got an angel, Inuyasha.

All you got was a big boom, heat that melted your brain then nothing." Gran's words hit me. I remember. It wasn't quite like that. It was a boom a flash, melting flesh pain and then… nothing until now."!

"HOLY SHITE." I start to shake. "Am really dead?" I might be in heaven but all hell is breaking loose.

The tinkling wind-chimes sounds grow louder; there's a flurry of movement Gran fades into milk- glow shy. "Wait." She cries

"IM NOT FINISHED WITH MY GRANDSON YET. THERES SOTHING ELSE I NEED TO TELL HIM."! But the colors around get stronger "boom" "Bang" hot, cold. Sleepy.

And the colors take Gran away. My whole body shakes. My stomach heaves what going on my tongue sticks to the top of my mouth; it's hard to talk.

"Where am I? if I don't sit up… if I don't get something to drink…. I'm goanna puke.

Suddenly theirs and extra- large pop in my head and I am upright. I struggle to adjust my eyes, to figure where the hell I am

"This place is huge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------will that all I'm going to do the next chapter explains more and the exit points also Inuyasha goes to his own funereal and finds out what he was suppose to ????? what is it ??


End file.
